Space
by PinkPhantasma
Summary: Gray and Juvia are known as the perfect couple at Fairy Tail High. Nothing can ruin their relationship, so Juvia thought. Gray suddenly acts colder towards Juvia the day after they have sex. Juvia blames herself and does something she soon regrets. Her best friends, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, and Cana are there to get to the bottom of things. Gruvia. AU.


**~Author's Note~**

Hey guys! Pink's back with another Gruvia fic~ Yay! ( ^ー^ )

I know I'm currently doing another fic now, but this one just came to me. Haha~ you guys can thank my best friend for releasing another one~ she told me that I should just go ahead and work on both. (I think she just really wanted to read this one) Also, sorry if anyone is OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Perfect Couple

Juvia Lockser sat in her third period texting her boyfriend, she wasn't even listening to the teacher's lecture, which was surprising because she always paid attention in class. Juvia's boyfriend's name is Gray Fullbuster, also known as the hottest guy in school and he was all hers. The two started dating their Sophomore year of high school and they're now seniors. Juvia has been in love with Gray since the 4th grade and even then, Gray was still handsome and popular, every girl wanted to be with him and every boy wanted to be him. But somehow Gray fell for someone like her, and to this day, she still couldn't believe it. There are so many beautiful girls at this school, way more prettier than her, she just didn't understand what he saw in her.

Juvia typed away on her touchscreen phone's keypad. _Hey wats up?_ She texted him.

Gray: _Nothing much, n Chem. and its pretty boring, wish we were n the same classes._ Gray replied.

Juvia: _Aww~ me 2! Ive barely heard a word of my teacher's lecture._

Gray: _:D - lol_

Juvia: _I cnt stop thinking 'bout u! :D_

Gray: _I cnt stop thinking 'bout u 2_ ;_) _

A second later another text from Gray came, it said: _Wanna hang out tomorrow? I need some help w/ my hw, lil miss know-it-all. I wanna spend some time w/ u._

Juvia: _I'm not a know-it-all! I just pay attention in class._ She smiled at his text.

Gray: _lol yea, like ur doing right now?_

Juvia: _Shut up!_ She giggled out loud causing the teacher to stop his lecture and look at her.

"Juvia, is there something that you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Conbolt said.

"No." She answered, looking up a little too quickly.

"Well apparently, your texting conversation is more important than my lecture, so why don't you share with everyone what your talking about."

Snickers could be heard throughout the room. Everyone was curious to hear the conversation between whoever she was texting. Juvia always paid attention and it was shocking that one of the smartest students in the class was texting instead of listening to the teacher. Everyone was already had a idea as to who it was she was texting too.

Juvia walked to the front of the classroom and read all of her texts to her boyfriend aloud. She had to admit it was pretty embarrassing, but awes could be heard through the class after she read them. It was understandable though, everyone thought of Juvia and Gray as the perfect couple of Fairy Tail high. They never argued and all they had to say to each other was sweet and kind words, they were perfect for each other.

When Juvia started dating Gray, she became a little clingy, but he didn't mind it. Gray thought it was cute. He would be talking to a girl in the hallway and she'd get a little jealous. Juvia has always had trust issues when it came to people, especially boys. Gray wasn't any different, he was the hottest guy in school so of course she was wary of him at first, but after a few weeks, she could see that Gray really was a perfect boyfriend.

Mr. Conbolt was different though. He took he phone from her and told her that she can have it back after class. She sat down, both embarrassed and angry, silently apologizing to Gray for not replying back before getting her phone confiscated.

Lunchtime came around and Juvia sat at a long table in the middle of the lunchroom with her best friends; Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, and Levy. Juvia was complaining to her friends about what happened in class and how her teacher was so annoying.

"I can't believe he made me stand in front of everyone and read my texts out loud! Mr. Conbolt is such a jerk!" Juvia complained.

"Well you shouldn't have been texting during class in the first place." Erza replied.

"You said that everyone awed when they heard the messages right? So what's the prob?" Levy added. She was reading a book instead of eating her lunch, but she was still listening to the conversation.

"Yeah..."

"Hey girls! Are you already forgetting about my party? I still need to make some flyers. It's gonna be huge! The party of the year!" Lucy chimed in. Lucy Heartfillia was practically bouncing in her seat. On the days of October 4th - 6th, Lucy's dad is going to be away on a business trip and that meant she would have the house to herself that whole weekend. She was throwing a party on the night of the 4th and everyone was invited. _Nothing but parties and sleepovers with Lucy,_ Juvia thought.

"Oh yeah." Juvia mumbled.

"What do you mean oh yeah?! Please don't tell me that you've forgotten Juvia! I've been talking about this party for weeks now!"

"Sorry Lucy, I've been distracted." Juvia blushed.

"Distracted huh?" Mirajane gave a devilish smile. Juvia blushed harder, she decided that it was time to tell her best friends. The thing she's had on her mind for a while now.

"The two of you seem really happy together. I'm glad." Erza smiled. Erza is rather overprotective when it comes to her best friends and she's like the big sister of the group. It's always pretty hard for her to approve of a relationship, but Erza can see that Juvia really likes Gray and that he makes her happy, he wasn't like the other guys.

"Anyway, back to my party please." Lucy said. "Could you guys come over to my house tomorrow? I need help with the flyers."

"I can't make it tomorrow Luce." Cana said, finally speaking.

"What?! Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow..." She looked like she suddenly remembered something that she didn't want to remember. "Crap." Cana muttered. "I hope they won't make me pee in a cup, my dad will know I've been drinking. If they do, I'm screwed." She said while taking a swig from her water bottle, but the bottle wasn't filled with water. (If you know what I mean~)

"Cana, you need to control yourself." Erza snatched the bottle out of her hands.

"Come on Erza!"

"No!" Erza said.

"I can't make it either. I'm sorry Lucy, I'll make it up to you." Mirajane smiled.

"Oh my God!" Lucy moaned.

"Don't worry, I can make it." Levy said, her eyes still focused on the words in the book.

"Me too." Erza added.

Everyone noticed that Juvia was quiet. "What's wrong Juvia?" Cana asked.

"G-girls I-I wanted your opinion about s-something..." She got out, she was twirling her fingers. Juvia's face was as red as a tomato. "G-Gray and I have been together for two and a half years and I-I was thinking that I was ready..." She paused.

"For?" Erza looked at Juvia suspiciously.

"Um, well..."

At that moment someone called Juvia's name. It came from behind her. She turned her head to see a handsome black haired boy walking over to their table along with a few guys behind him. She blushed, noticing her boyfriend Gray, he walked up to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You ladies have room for a few more?" He asked while sitting down beside Juvia, his friends; Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Freed sat down at the table as well.

"Gray! H-hey!" Juvia said nervously, he looked at her curiously. Gray could always tell when Juvia was hiding something from him and this time, it was written all over her face.

"What you doin' Levy? Why the hell are you reading at the lunch table?" Gajeel asked, while looking over Levy's shoulder.

"Because this is my favorite part." She replied, pushing him away.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said. He sat beside Lucy and grinned at her.

"Hey Natsu." She smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

"It's good to see you Erza." Jellal sat beside Erza. Her mood completely changing when he came around, as usual.

"J-Jellal h-hey." Erza stuttered.

"Mirajane." Freed nodded in Mirajane's direction.

Mirajane smiled. "Hello."

Gray decided that he would make Juvia blush harder. He loved seeing her so act so nervous around him, it was one of the many reactions he loved stirring up inside of her.

"So Juvia? Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Gray gave Juvia his sexiest smile. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

_He's totally doing this on purpose! He knows what that smile does to me!_ She thought. Her blush intensified. She then remembered her date with Gray tomorrow.

"I won't be able to make it tomorrow either Lucy." She squeaked. Lucy groaned in frustration.

...

When the dismissal bell rang after fourth period, Juvia rushed out to the front of the school. She was meeting Gray in the front so he could take her home. _Every second he's not beside me is too painful,_ Juvia thought.

She spotted Gray in the school's front lobby and they walked outside together, hand in hand.

"So are you gonna tell me?" Gray said. He stood beside his car, unlocking the doors.

"Tell you what?" She replied.

"What you were blushing about earlier and before you say anything, don't even try lying. You know I know when your lying to me." He grinned.

She blushed. "I'll tell you on our date tomorrow. Promise." She said while getting into the car.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

You guys like it~ ? This one literally came to me one day. The title was actually inspired by a Pussycat Dolls song. I loved that group. Anyway I was listening to the song, Space by Melody Thornton and the lyrics of the song inspired the plot! Haha~ So anyway, tell me if you like it.

Gray and Juvia: Read and review!

Pink: Aren't they adorable? ～('▽^人)


End file.
